Shuletide Joy
by Dakota Kent
Summary: Shawn and Juliet having some fun  not that kind of fun  on the beach.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>In lieu of having no amount of snow available to them in Santa Barbara, the 'sandman' Shawn and Juliet had been attempting to build didn't exactly work out.<p>

Feeling the heat of the baking sun and becoming frustrated at the little progress she'd made, Juliet huffed and kicked the round clump of wet sand she'd been sculpting.

The sand landed all over Shawn. Juliet looked over at him and busted out laughing. She tried to get control when Shawn shot her a look, but the giggling came back stronger than ever.

"I'm sorry, Shawn, but-but you sh-should see yourself!"

"Oh yeah, Jules. You are soooo hilarious," he mock-scowled, eliciting more laughter.

"I am, aren't I?"

Shawn couldn't help but laugh at that, and while Juliet was busy clutching her sides, Shawn picked up Mr. Sandman's head and dumped it over Juliet's head.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that."

"Really? 'Cause it looks to me like I just dumped a whole pile of pay-back on your pretty blonde head."

"It's on, buddy."

The most epic sandy war that stretch of beach had ever seen ensued. Ducking and diving, hitting and missing, they both found themselves covered with sand. That's when Shawn got a scathingly brilliant idea.

He ran up to Juliet and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and carried her to where the waves were rolling along the beach.

"No, Shawn, no! I know what you're thinking, but you wouldn't dare." She tried to inject her voice with as much danger as she could, but Shawn called her bluff, lowering her towards the water.

Juliet clung to his neck with an if-I-fall-you're-going-down-with-me grip.

"You know better than to dare me, Jules." She could hear the smile in his voice, but wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"If you drop me, I'll never kiss you again."

Shawn froze and looked at Juliet. "Way harsh, Jules. That's not like you."

"Try me."

Shawn sighed and lowered her to her feet, playing along. "Okay, you win."

Juliet glared at Shawn, trying to look threatening, but she melted once he gave her that crooked grin she loved so much. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. They were both so wrapped up in each other that neither saw the sneaker wave scuttling up the beach until it attacked their legs, knocking them to the ground and soaking them with sea water.

Shawn, still laughing at their predicament, looked over at Juliet. "This doesn't count against me, right? You'll still kiss me?"

Juliet scooted nearer to him and kissed him for reassurance. They were on their way to looking like the beach scene right out of _From Here to Eternity_, until another wave reached up to douse them.

* * *

><p>"Too bad about Sandy," said Juliet later that afternoon. She and Shawn had taken a walk down the beach to dry off a little, and were now heading to her car to go get some lunch.<p>

Shawn slung his arm around her shoulders. "I think the real shame here, Jules, is that Sandy will never get to sport the Hawaiian print shirt I brought. It could've been the ticket to bringing him to life."

"It could also be the ticket to being throttled by your dad. You took one of his favorite shirts, Shawn."

"I'll just tell him you did it."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, he loves you."

"And he'd never believe it," she smiled.

"That too."

They were nearing the car. Shawn looked over at Juliet and quirked an eyebrow.

"Last one to the car buys." With that, he took off running.

Juliet could only laugh and shake her head. He was never going to grow up. But, then again, if he did he wouldn't be Shawn. She wouldn't want him any other way.

Besides, he wouldn't get very far. She had the keys.


End file.
